Odkupienie Dariusza
Dariusz siedział smutny na kanapie. Było mu smutno gdyż było mu smutno. To znaczy, było mu smutno, ponieważ dostał sądowy zakaz zbliżania się do Karoliny na mniejniż 500m. Tak, TEJ Karoliny. Tej samej której wskoczył do wanny z szampanem! Jakby się tak nad tym zastanowić, to bardzo się dla niej poświęcił. Niemożliwe było abywszedł przez drzwi jak normalny człowiek. Były wtedy zamknięte. Były dwa możliwe wyjścia. Pierwsze polegało na tym: Dariusz wykupił abonament (nie, nie z cyfry plus!) na usługi firmy najemniczej z Radomia. Zamówił helikopter wojskowy, wyleciał 2km nad ziemię, i skoczył ze spadochronem (mając różowe slipy na tyłku), a następnie wylądował na balkonie Karoliny. Była to jednak mało prawdoodobna teoria. Dariusz ważył 500 kilo, więc biorąc pod uwagę prawa fizyki panujące w Polsce, można śmiało stwierdzić iż helikopter spadłbydo czeluści piekieł po 15sekundach (stoper), po tym jak Dariusz by do niego wlazł! Drugą teorią było to iż Dariusz był agentem specjalnym FBI (albo przynajmniej ochroniarzem w ,,Żabce"). W każdym razie miał dostęp do specjalnego sprzętu wspinaczkowego(inaczej: przyssawek, które wytrzymały by jego wagę). Wspiął się po ścianach ze szkła i wskoczył do wanny. Abstrachując jednak od sposobu wykonania tej przeepickiej akcji, Dariusz obmyślał sposób na zdobycia serca Karoliny. Na początku myślał aby porwać jej partnera, a następnie przeprogramować jego mózg, tak aby atakował on Karolinę i jej córki. Wtedy zjawiłby się Dariusz i je uratował i zostałby super Dariuszem itd (romantyczne pierdoły = ERROR 404) Uznał jednak, że to zły pomysł. Powód? Nie miał jak przeprogramować mózgu Tomasza. Bo nie miał komputera.. Z drugiej strony, sąd nie zabronił mu obserwowacji Karoliny. Dariusz wiedział już jak spędzi weekend. Podglądają... znaczy...OBSERWUJĄC Karolinę. Następnego dnia w Sobotę, Dariusz próbował liczydłem zhakować satelitę, aby poznać pozycję Karoliny. Ku jego zaskoczeniu nie udało mu się. Uznał, że raz kozie śmierć, i założył swój strój misia, który nosił zabawiając dzieci ( bez lenifejsa!) zanim podjął pracę w ,,Żabce". 15 minut później szedł ulicą ubrany w swój miły,misiowy kostium. Szukał Karoliny na każdej ulicy w swojej dzielnicy, aczkolwiek nie znalazł jej. Już chciał się poddać, gdy nagle napotkał córki Karoliny jedzące misie "Haribo". Nie mogły go rozpoznać gdyż miał na sobie strój. -Co za głupi kostium!- zaśmiała się córka#1 i kopnęła go w kolano. Dariusz upadł na chodnik. Dziewczyny odeszły śmiejąc się . -O, poczekaj,...-powiedziała córka#2- O cześć mamo!!11 *mama dzwoni*-szepneła do siostry- aha, yhm, dobra już idziemy!1!. No. No to hej! Skończyła rozmawiać przez telefon. -Musimy iśc do mamy-rzekła córka#2 -Ok. Dariuszowi aż zakręciło się w głowie. Idą do Karoliny! Szybko wstał i schował się za ścianą. Jak totalny szpieg śledził córki Karoliny, aż do posterunku policji. Na pewno z perspektywy policjanta wyglądało to okropnie. - Stój, zwyrolu!- krzyknął policjant. Dopiero teraz córka#1 i córka#2 zauważyły, że śledzi ich ten sam głupi misiek. Dariusz położył się na ziemi ,poddając się. Zaczął rozmyślać dlaczego policjant go zatrzymuje. Nagle olsńiło go: Przecież ma on na sobie kositium Pedobear'a! Policjant natychmiast zauważył,że śledzi on dwie dziewczyny. Na pewno chce je zgwałcić! Ok, musi obmyśleć plan ucieczki. Najpierw obezwładni policjanta. Jednak po czymś takim dostanie 3 gwiazdki poszukiwania przez policję. Ok,zacznie uciekać do pierwszego lepszego samochodu. Wybije szybę i odpali samochód. Pewnie rozpocznie się pościg... -Zgubiłeś portwel! (pozdro dla kumatych)-powiedział z uśmiechem policjant. Dariusz był zdziwiony, ale poczuł ulgę. Niestety, dziewczyny uciekły ze strachu przed misiem. 40 latek uklął na chodniku i zaczął łkać. Szansa na dotarcie do Karoliny przepadła. Co prawda zdziwiło go dlaczego córki Karoliny nie uciekły na posterunek policji, ale to w końcu ,,Trudne Sprawy"... Dariusz popatrzył ze smutkiem na chodnik po którym uciekły siostry. Jego serce szybciej zabiło. -O mój Panie i Władco Soniku .exe..-wyszeptał Co go tak zdziwiło? Ano to ,że córka#1 wlazła w psiego klocka i teraz zostawia gówniane ślady! Dariusz miał nawet pomysł jak dostać się do Karoliny...niezauważony...jak ninja... 30 minut później, oficer Dariusz był już gotowy do akcji. Dlaczego oficer? Ano dlatego: Dariusz zaszedł policjanta od tyłu i go obezwładnił. Włożył policjanta do radiowozu (znalazł kluczyki)i próbował zapalić samochód. Udało się. Niestety, zdobył 1 gwiazdkę pościgu, ale szybko zgubił policję. Potem rozebrał policjanta i ubrał się w jego ciuchy. Były ciasne. Porzucił nieprzytomnego, nagiego policjanta w alejce. Wsiadł do radiowozu i był już gotowy do akcji. Dariusz pojechał za gównianymi śladami córki#1. 2 godziny później siedząc w krzakach,Dariusz obserwował Karolinę, która piła włąśnie kawę. W sumie to był jego pierwszy raz w roli profesjonalnego podglądacza, no nie liczyć tego kota sąsiadki...nieważne! Niestety, Dariuszowi zachciało się kupę. Więc zdjął spodn..(z uwagi na treści 18+ w tej części ,,dzieła" i z uwagi na to ,że wattpada czytają z reguły bezmózgie 12 latki podniecające się wampirami, część ocenzurowano) Kiedy Dariusz podcierał się własnymi majtkami(fuuu!) ,Karolina odebrała telefon, od partnera. -Tak,znalazłam już to mieszkanie w PARYŻU. PARYŻ. To słowo popsuło Dariuszowi humor. Karolina wyjeżdża. To pewne. Życie Dariusza przestało mieć sens. Oczywiście, mógł sabotować samolot/samochód/melex Karoliny, ale po co? To tylko opóźni to co nieuniknione. Dariusz ostatni raz popatrzył na Karolinę i wyszedł z krzaków. 40 lat później Co ciekawe, Dariusz znalazł w końcu miłość. Ba, ożenił się z 40 letnią Krystyną z którą miał bliźnięta: syna Piotra i córkę Agnieszkę. Co ciekawę został też dziadkiem trójki wnucząt: 2 synów Piotra i Margaret( wyjechali do Ameryki) tzn. Jeffa i Liu i jednej córki Agnieszki(została w Polsce) tzn. Klarę. Klara,Jeff i Liu przyjeżdżali w odwiedziny do dziadków do czasu kiedy Klara i Jeff skończyli 13 lat... Bo wtedy Dariusz zmarł. Podsumowując ,historia Dariusza nie skończyła się wcale źle. W przeciwieństwie do historii Margartet, Piotra, Jeffa i Liu. Ale to wkońcu ,,Trudne Sprawy"...